1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device for calibrating a sensor. During operation of an internal combustion engine, a large portion of the emitted pollutants are due to exhaust gas produced as a result of combustion. Other sources are also responsible for emitting pollutants. These sources may include, for example, evaporative emissions from a fuel tank of the internal combustion engine.
2. Related Art
Fuels such as premium grade gasoline stored in the fuel tank contain a number of highly volatile hydrocarbons. These include, for example, methane, butane and propane. In order to protect the fuel tank from mechanical damage in the event of a change in the volume of the fuel and to allow pressure equalization between the fuel tank and the ambient air, the fuel tank can be coupled to the ambient air via a line. The highly volatile hydrocarbons can be released from the fuel, particularly at high outside temperatures due to irradiation by the sun, or vibration of the fuel tank during driving, and can leave the fuel tank via the line as gaseous components.